Shadow and Light
by LinkSage
Summary: Link is miserable and heartsick when he returns home from his adventures, until he overhears a rumor about an odd mirror. Link x Midna. Contains Twilight Princess spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: Link is miserable and heartsick when he returns home from his adventures, until he overhears a rumor about an odd mirror. Link x Midna. Contains Twilight Princess spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. I am not making any sort of profit from writing this story.

**Warning**: This story contains Twilight Princess spoilers. You have been warned.

-----

**Prologue**

Zelda watched the back of Link's blond head as they rode on in silence. He hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the mirror chamber deep in the western desert.

One didn't need to possess the triforce of wisdom to know he'd taken Midna's departure hard.

Hyrule castle now loomed before them on the horizon, bathed in the light of the rising moon. The Princess of Hyrule looked upon it, her soft blue eyes troubled. She didn't want to leave this mysterious boy lost in his own thoughts.

"Link," she started softly as they neared the market's western bridge. She watched him closely for a sign that he was listening. His head turned ever so slightly in her direction, though his eyes, burdened with sadness, remained forward. Epona, the boy's mare, continued to walk along, her gait unchanged.

"Midna did not mean to make you hurt this way," the princess told him, resting her gloved hand delicately on his shoulder. "She was only doing what she thought was best…for this world, and her own."

He remained silent a time, and as he halted his mare before Hyrule Castle, she began to wonder if he'd respond at all. With a sigh, she dismounted and started to walk towards the castle, and the throng of guards awaiting her.

"Shadow and light."

She paused, turning to look at Link. The words, softly and thoughtfully uttered had no doubt come from him. Patiently, she waited for him to continue.

His normally fierce blue eyes seemed to have lost their fire. They were not fixed on her, but instead stared distantly at his mare's white mane. How she wished he'd look at her with hope again, as he had when they'd first met.

"'_One cannot exist without the other.'_ Those were your words, weren't they?"

She nodded once. "They were."

The guards were growing impatient and nervous. Some started towards the blond princess.

The hero finally rose his head a little, though he still did not look at her. His hair, dirty and matted with sweat and dirt, fell over his eyes. "Thank you for your help, your highness. Maybe we'll meet again some day."

She gasped quietly as his chestnut mare reared and neighed loudly. With a kick of Link's heel, they raced away, leaving the Princess of Light in their wake.

"Wait," she whispered uselessly. The pair had already vanished from sight, the sound of Epona's hooves fading away into the night.

------

The journey home took longer than necessary. Once he'd broken free of the marketplace, he allowed Epona to walk. He owed his faithful companion that much, at least.

It was a lonely trip. Some distant part of him half expected Midna to come out from his shadow and lecture him for being so slow. Of course, it wouldn't happen.

He'd probably never hear her voice again.

Tears burned at the corners of his eyes. Exhausted, hungry, and in dire need of a bath, it was harder to simply push through his feelings as he had done continuously over the past few weeks. Had he fallen in love with the imp? If it wasn't love, what else could it be?

And did this mean he'd never loved Ilia, as he'd always thought?

Shadow and light. She had been his shadow, and he her light.

A tear dropped onto his hand.

Trees, thick and powerful lined the path on either side of him. It was dawn. Yet another sleepless night had passed. The weight of the Master Sword was heavy on his back.

He was almost home, but there was something he had to do, first.

------

"Liiiiink! Are you home yet? Hey, c'mon!" Fado called. The young ranch hand had done this every morning since the children had returned. Just like every other day, not a sound could be heard from the empty house.

Ilia watched quietly from her place nearby, hardly daring to hope. She'd kept a steady vigilance on the trail that led out of the village, waiting for Link's return. It was very possible that he'd come back in the night…

But then, Epona was still no where to be seen.

Everyone in the village was worried. Link was the only one who had yet to return, and no one knew what had become of him. The last person to have seen him was the village swordsman, Rusl, who was also a long time friend of Link's. He had last seen the boy charging into Hyrule Castle, and judging by the state of things, something horrible must've awaited him within.

Everyone had been quiet and subdued. It just wasn't the same without him around.

She watched, her own heart aching as Fado gave up and started back towards the village.

But wait…

Ilia twisted her head around, listening closely as she watched the trail. There! The unmistakable sound of hoof beats!

With a happy cry, the pale girl shot to her feet, unable to keep herself from smiling widely. Fado paused, glancing back at her curiously, though his eyes widened when he heard the sound as well.

Epona's large form rounded a bend in the trail, her coat shining a brilliant chestnut as the sun fell over her.

"Link!" Ilia cried happily, dashing forward to meet them. The weary hero smiled softly in return. He dismounted just in time for her to plow into him and embrace him tightly.

The girl's cry seemed to echo throughout the area, and it wasn't long before Ordon's entire population was there, in Link's little corner of the village. Everyone welcomed him warmly with hugs and hearty pats on the back. He did his best to return their affection, forcing smiles and trying to sound cheerful when he spoke with them.

Despite his efforts, Link's low spirits were noticed by several, namely Ilia and Rusl. They could see it in his eyes, but both shrugged it off and assumed he was just tired and would be better after some much needed rest.

----

TBC

**Author's Note:** Dare I try again? It's been forever since I've attempted writing. Twilight Princess seems to have inspired me, and though I've still got to settle the details of this story, hopefully this one won't make an appearance on Fanfic rants, yeah?

I know it's short. Sorry.

Anyway, hope you all liked the prologue. Let me know if I should keep going, will ya? Much appreciated.

1/03/07: Moved the beginning of chapter 1 over to prologue.

8/05/07: Fixed an incorrect word.


	2. Unspoken Sorrows

**Shadow and Light**

**Chapter 1: Unspoken Sorrows**

Nearly a month had passed since Link's return. Autumn was fast approaching, and the villagers found themselves preparing for the annual harvest.

Ordon was well renowned in Hyrule for their pumpkins, wheat, and other goods they turned out this time of year. People from all over would come for the festival, though this year it was expected they'd have a bigger turnout than usual. Word had gotten around that Hyrule's savior lived in Ordon, after all.

Ilia sighed quietly as she ran her hand down Epona's soft neck. The mare lowered her head lazily, sipping the clear spring water at their feet.

"Where is your master, girl?" Ilia asked quietly. She gazed down at her reflection. "Where does he go? What happened to him?"

Indeed, Link had simply not been the same since he'd come home. Just about the only time anyone saw him was while he was at the ranch, tending the goats. When he wasn't working, he hid away, sometimes in his home, sometimes into the Faron woods.

She'd tried talking to him; a lot of people had, but he didn't seem able or willing to discuss what'd happened while he was on his journey. Rusl knew slightly more than everyone else since he'd worked along side the boy for part of his quest, but even he was at a loss. If he couldn't get Link to share his troubles, it was doubtful that anyone could.

Epona lifted her head, her dark brown eyes gazing idly at the pale girl. Ilia reached up and gently scratched the mare's ears. "I'm worried about him, too," she admitted.

"Oh," she reached down into the small tan pouch she kept strapped to her thigh and brought out a chunk of carrot. Soon the intelligent mare was sniffing at her hand, impatiently searching for the treat. With a smile, Ilia held it out on her palm, watching as Epona pressed her velvety nose against her skin, accepting the carrot with a lazy smack of her lips and the content crunching of her teeth.

"I'll be back later, girl," Ilia promised, giving her one last pat before she turned and walked away. She didn't worry about the mare wandering off. Epona wouldn't go anywhere far without Link, nor was it likely she'd be stolen. Anyone who tried would be in for a rather unpleasant surprise. Epona could be downright wild if handled by anyone other than her master.

Sending one last smile the mare's way, Ilia disappeared down the beaten path, heading for home.

----

_He stopped at the crest of the grassy hill, gasping from his sprint. A figure cloaked in black knelt on the ground before him. _

_The figure stood slowly, and turned to face him. Familiar amber eyes gazed upon him, and her tiny mouth melted into a smile. Golden red hair fell gracefully around her thin, gray-blue face, twisting into buttery locks at the tips. _

"_Well, say something!" she teased, her voice amused. "Am I so beautiful that you've lost all your words?"_

_He could do little except stare in shock. She was alive, and had regained her true form. The shock finally wore off, and he smiled, relief and joy nearly overwhelming him._

"_Midna…"_

"Link! C'mon! We gotta get started on those pumpkins!"

"Damnit…"

Sapphire eyes opened begrudgingly, and with a disappointed sigh, he sat up and got out of bed.

"Just a sec," he called, his voice muffled as he pulled on his shirt and fastened his belt. When he was done dressing, the lithe young man went to the door and hesitantly stepped outside.

Fado was waiting for him, a hand resting boredly on his broad hip. "Still in bed at this hour? That's not like you," he stated, before chuckling at the messy state of Link's golden hair. The hero shrugged, unamused as he self consciously ran a hand through the unruly bangs. "Anyway," Fado continued, "we gotta get them pumpkins gathered. The festival's in a couple of days. C'mon."

Link followed obediently. Despite how much he wanted to keep dreaming of Midna, he couldn't just shirk off his duties towards the village.

"Link…"

He paused, looking back over his shoulder in response to the voice. Ilia stood in front of his house, her soft green eyes watching him closely.

When it was clear that he wouldn't ignore her, the pale blond girl walked over to stand beside him. "When you're done today," she started hesitantly, "could you spend some time with Epona? She misses you." Her eyes strayed away from him, uncomfortable under his steady gaze.

Link smiled faintly and nodded. "Alright." She heard him start to walk away. "Sorry Ilia, I have to go." Timidly, she watched him turn the corner, out of sight into the village. A sad sigh escaped her lips.

"Oh Link, why won't you talk to me?" she asked softly.

----

**Author's Notes:**

The ideas are coming together rather quickly now. Looks like this may be quite a long story, granted I finish it.

Anyway, please forgive the time breaks. Now that I kind of know where I'm going, hopefully the chapter breaks will make more sense (as it is, I'm wondering if the beginning of this chapter should've gone in the prologue, but it'd cause confusion if I did it now. Maybe I'll change it later).

Thank you for all the supportive reviews! I'll do my best not to disappoint anyone.

12/28/06: Fixed an error in word choice, and added a heading.

1/03/07: Beginning of chapter was moved to the prologue.


	3. Imperfection

**Shadow and Light**

**Chapter 2: Imperfection**

The day came sooner than Link would've liked. He postponed the inevitable as long as possible, staying curled up under the shelter of his blankets until Fado just about pounded the door in.

The window beside his bed was open, and he could hear the distant murmuring of the crowd gathering in his little village. It was not a reassuring sound.

Link had never really enjoyed the harvest festivals. Ever since he was little, crowds had made him nervous and uneasy. Each year, the festival would come, and he would endure the anxiety as best he could, and thank the goddesses that he wouldn't have to do it again for a whole twelve moons. It was something that'd always been a part of him, though why, he could not say.

It was hard enough when the crowd consisted of people who knew nothing about him. Since his journey however, that had changed. In fact, most of the visitors were probably coming _just_ to see _him_.

Too embarrassed to confess his anxieties to anyone, Link forced himself outside so that Fado could lead him to his grim fate.

It was going to be a long day.

**----**

"Look! There he is!"

"Him? But he's so _young_!"

"That's the lad, eh? Looks a little different than I'd 'ave thought."

Link bit his lip anxiously, trying to make himself as invisible as possible beside Epona. He'd mercifully been put in charge of the goats today. Even though the gate was closed to avoid any accidents, the occasional wolf was not unheard of.

He'd been eternally grateful to be given the job. The goats were kept up the hill from the village, away from the festivities and the curious gazes. He thought he'd been saved.

But now, as people meandered up the hill to look into the paddock, hoping to get a glimpse of the hero, Link felt like little more than a caged animal. Even in his Ordonian clothing, the crowd fully believed him to be the same boy responsible for Hyrule's current state of well-being.

The Hylian sighed, mindless itching at the back of his left hand.

Well, at least he had his space.

A goat wandered lazily over to him and nudged his chest. Trying to put the staring observers from his mind, he reached up and gently scratched the large creature's ear. The course blue fur felt welcoming and familiar under his calloused fingers. Content, the goat let out a loud bray, before leaving to graze on a nearby patch of grass.

Someone suddenly cried out in alarm. Link looked over sharply, his eyes widening in surprise; one of the goats had been spooked by the onlookers, and was now charging mindlessly at him. With barely enough time to brace himself, he gripped the goat's horns, his feet scuffing backwards on impact. Epona snorted and danced away a few steps, startled.

With a mighty grunt, he managed to flip the crazed animal onto its side, effectively stopping it before it could hurt any of the other livestock. As it got to its feet with a quiet snort, Link turned his angry blue eyes on the crowd. Looking sheepish, they backed off and started to disperse.

All except one.

Link felt his blood chill a little when he saw her. She was wearing a long, dark cloak, the same one she had been wearing when he'd met her. The hood was drawn up over her head, concealing her delicate, pale face in shadow.

So that was why his hand was itching…

Feeling uneasy, he tried to pretend he hadn't noticed her. He turned his back and walked over to Epona, reaching up to stroke her nose reassuringly.

Without looking, he knew she was still there; he could feel her gaze burning holes into his back. He didn't realize she had actually started walking over, though…

"Link, you look well."

Epona shot her head up with a snort, surprised by her master's startled jump. Link spun around to face her, his heart pounding in his chest. Why hadn't he heard her footsteps?

"Princess," he greeted once he'd found his voice. He bowed a little to her.

"You needn't bow to me, hero," delicate gloved hands reached up, pulling down the hood that shielded her face. Sparkling blue eyes settled on him, only making him more uneasy.

Link hesitantly straightened himself, cringing inwardly at the title she'd given him. It reminded him too much of those times, and of the one that'd left him behind.

"What brings you here, your highness?" he asked.

"Do you not want me here?" she asked with an even tone of voice.

Link's mind reeled. "It's not that, highness," he reassured, bowing again to her. He settled his gaze on a patch of grass to his left. "It's just…Hyrule Castle is a long ways away, and this village isn't…I mean…" he stumbled, flustered. He didn't feel comfortable under her steady gaze, but he didn't want to insult her, either.

"You're concerned that your village does not suit my status?" Her voice was still even, effectively masking whatever emotions she may have been feeling.

"…yes. I guess so, your highness," he admitted softly.

"Link," a gloved hand gently cupped beneath his chin, guiding it so that she could look into his sapphire eyes. "It's not often I get to journey outside the castle walls. It's a rare pleasure to enjoy such natural beauty, as I've enjoyed it here in Ordon." She smiled at him. "It suits me just fine."

"I'm…I'm glad, your highness," he managed after a moment, still shocked at the fact that she'd touched him.

"Will you do me the honor of accompanying me? I wish to see more of the festival."

"The goats-"

"They will be fine for a while. No animals would dare approach when there is so much noise coming from the village. Come," she reached for his hand to lead him away. Begrudgingly he let her take it, feeling foolish.

As they started down the hill, she could feel him growing tense. Her eyes returned to him, searching his face.

"Why are you afraid?"

Link started a little, wide blue eyes meeting hers. He looked away again just as quickly.

"I'm not afraid," he stated, sounding a little flustered. She smiled knowingly, and didn't push the matter.

The festivities were starting to reach their peek. Booths were set up all over the quaint little village. Some were selling goods, others offered entertainment. Swarms of people seemed to flow like water from place to place. Children ran to and fro, only adding to the chaos.

The princess didn't seem to mind the stares and whispers that followed wherever they went, but it was utter torment to Link.

"Aw, look at the happy couple."

"Isn't that the princess? Who's that boy she's with?"

"It's her majesty! With the hero, no less! What a smart match!"

"Link, who's this?"

He turned his head. Ilia had found them in the crowd, and she now gazed at Link with hot suspicion. Once she got a good look at his companion however, her eyes widened and she hastily bowed.

"Your highness, it's an honor, please forgive my rudeness, I didn't know…" her voice trailed as Zelda rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly at the girl.

"You needn't apologize, it's quite alright. Link and I are old friends, and I simply asked him to show me around this splendid festival."

Ilia straightened from her bow, her normally pale face as red as an apple. She was suddenly very interested in studying her hands as she fidgeted. "I'm sorry your highness," she squeaked. "Link," she looked up at him sheepishly. "My father wants you to do a demonstration with Rusl in an hour or so. You should probably meet with him and figure out what you're going to do…" She turned away, still flushed from embarrassment. "I should go. See you later maybe," and with that she disappeared into the crowd.

Link, feeling a bit embarrassed himself, turned to the princess. "I should probably go find Rusl," he murmured.

"Go ahead," she said with a smile. "I look forward to the demonstration."

**----**

"Are you up to this, lad? If you'd rather, my son could do it. I'm sure the mayor wouldn't mind," Rusl stated, watching with concern as Link hesitated to pick up his blade.

Link didn't respond for a moment. He was staring intently at the Ordonian sword that'd been set out for his use. It'd been a long time since he'd wielded a blade, mostly because it brought back too many memories.

Suddenly becoming aware of Rusl's studious gaze, he reached down and grasped the hilt. He didn't want to worry his old friend, nor did he want to disappoint Bo, the village mayor.

Besides, Rusl had been the one to teach him how to sword fight. He could only imagine what hurt he'd caused the man by avoiding the blade so long.

Rusl smiled a little as Link straightened and faced him, but some concern remained in his eyes. How he wished he knew what had happened to trouble the boy like this.

After about a half hour of practice, the pair made their way to a small stage that'd been built for the festival. In moments, a thick crowd had surrounded them. Link couldn't help but feel trapped; the mob was pressed so close, he would not be able to even step off the platform.

Excited voices roared all around him. It was so loud surely even the Zoras far to the north could hear it. Oh, why did they have to be so close? It seemed to be getting harder to breath.

Rusl watched the unease growing in Link. Every now and then, the boy's eyes would flicker around in a growing panic at the crowd surrounding them. "Link," he called, a little startled when those icy eyes focused sharply on him. "You ready, lad?"

Snapping out of his trance, Link nodded and bent his knees a little. He brought up his sword in a ready position, trying desperately to focus on Rusl.

How could he focus though, when the air seemed to be growing thicker with every breath? Too many eyes were focused on him…he could feel it. They all wanted to see their grand hero in action.

Perfection. That's what they had come to see. Link could not show them that.

They began. Charging, dodging, clashing their swords against one another.

The people roared to life around them, cheering and screaming with excitement.

Link's arms trembled. Sweat trickled down his neck. He clumsily dodged Rusl's next swipe, nearly stumbling. Clenching his teeth, he met the next attack and locked blades with the old swordsman.

His arms were trembling too much; he couldn't match Rusl's strength. It was so hard to breath. If only their eyes would stop burning his flesh! His opponent said something to him, but he couldn't hear over the roaring in his ears. He jumped back, faintly surprised as his knees nearly buckled. No matter how he gasped, his lungs continued to scream for air.

"That's enough!"

The crowd immediately fell silent, wide eyes turning to the Princess. She began to walk towards the stage, her eyes fixed on Link. Still silent, the mob shifted, forming a clear path for her.

She stepped up onto their level, and went over to Link, gazing deeply into his eyes. The boy was frozen in place, still trembling, unable to look away.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, Zelda ungloved one of her hands and gently rested her silky palm on Link's forehead. "You're hot to the touch," she told him softly. Link frowned a little, pulled from his trance. He would've known if he'd had a fever…

She smiled knowingly at him, before turning to the crowd. "This man is unwell. I think it best if someone took his place for this event," her eyes turned to Rusl, "would that be possible, sir?"

Rusl nodded with relief in his eyes. "Certainly, your highness."

Zelda gently took Link's hand and led him off the stage. Colin, Rusl's young son whom Link often saw as a little brother, met them. "Don't worry, Link. I can do this," he reassured with a wide smile. "Just get better, okay?"

His legs were still shaking as the Princess led him to his house, but his breathing had eased considerably.

"I'm not really sick, am I?" he asked once he felt he could speak again.

"No; not physically," she told him gently. "You may have been, had that gone on much longer. You seemed about ready to collapse."

Link flushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"I suggest you tell your friends of your fear, so they will know not to put you in such positions."

"So they'll know I'm a coward?"

"Link, being afraid does not make you a coward, certainly not after what you did for this country. Some fears are simply too great to be faced, even by one with the Triforce of courage." She squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "Get some rest, you are still shaking. I will have someone else tend the goats for you."

Link watched her leave. With a defeated sigh, he retreated into the safety of his home.

-----

The crowd was thinning, slowly but surely. Zelda stepped regally through the mass of people, her soft blue eyes scanning the area for a particular person.

It didn't take long to spot him. The large man could stand out in any crowd, for he was built like a Goron.

"Mayor Bo," she called, just loud enough to be heard over the constant murmuring around them. "May I speak with you a moment?"

The mayor turned upon hearing his name. His already small eyes squinted as he peered over at her. "Ah, Princess Zelda! Certainly; be with you in a moment, lass." He beckoned to someone a distance away, and it wasn't long before he was joined by the same man whom Link had been sparring with earlier that afternoon.

The pair approached her, bowing politely once they were close enough. "Let's go inside away from this noise," the portly mayor suggested. He led them to a rich brown house, and held the ornately carved door open for them to go inside.

Inside was cozy and warm. A small pot hung suspended above a crackling fire. The air smelled faintly of freshly baked bread.

Once they'd all settled, Bo turned his attention to Zelda. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure, your highness?"

"I wish to speak with you about the ceremony, the one that was postponed due to the attack on the castle. We have decided to hold it a week from today, and I was hoping you could have your representative deliver the sword as we had planned."

"Ah yes, of course," Bo looked over at the other man thoughtfully. "Link's had the original sword for awhile now, but a week should be enough time to craft a new blade. What say you, Rusl?"

The blond swordsman nodded in agreement, before turning troubled eyes to Zelda. "Mi'lady, please forgive me for asking, but how is Link? That performance was very unlike him today, and well…for quite some time now, he just hasn't been himself. I was hoping you might know what's troubling him?"

Zelda nodded, closing her eyes as she thought over her response. "I cannot share the details with you sir, but I can say this. At the end of his quest, Link lost someone very dear to him. They were not taken by means of death, but it is still unlikely that he will ever see them again."

Understanding dawned in Rusl's eyes, and he nodded gravely. "So it is a broken heart, then. That would explain things."

"As for his performance today, I think it best that he tell you himself. I doubt he would be pleased if I freely spoke of something that he is clearly ashamed of."

"I understand your highness. Thank you," Rusl said gratefully, bowing to her.

Bo clapped his hands together after a moment of silence. "Enough serious talk, how would you like some tea, Princess?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

-----

"_Link," she gently caressed his cheek, her amber eyes looking deep into his own. They were on the crest of a sand dune, about to journey across the vast desert to find the mirror chamber. Above them the stars danced, shining bright and clear._

"_Will you go with me, into the twilight?" _

_The hero smiled softly at her. That was all she needed._

"_Thank you, Link."_

Twilight had fallen over the land, bathing the sky in a soft red hue. Link found himself sitting alone on the edge of the Faron spring, gazing at the water as he let the memories wash over him.

'_Why did you leave me behind? You said we could meet again.'_

Deep inside, he understood why she had shattered the mirror. It really was best for both worlds. She'd wanted to prevent the disaster from happening again.

'_I would've gone with you,' _Link thought sullenly, though in his heart he knew it would've hurt just as much to be separated from his friends and his home.

Was this his fate; to live with his very soul torn between two worlds?

Would he ever be truly happy?

An autumn leaf, red as the sky, twirled softly down from above and landed in the sparkling pool. Ripples were cast across the shimmering surface, distorting the weary hero's reflection.

Another reflection appeared behind his. For a moment, Link saw his father there, on the pool's surface. Even though he knew it couldn't be true since his father had died long ago, he watched the reflection approach, the troubled look not leaving his eyes.

"I thought I might find you here."

The ripples calmed, and Rusl's face was revealed where he'd seen his father's only moments ago. Their eyes met on the surface of the water.

"Sorry about what happened today, Rusl," Link apologized quietly, assuming that was why the man had searched him out.

"Don't worry about it." Rusl took a seat beside the boy, now looking out over the water as well. "I wonder though…"

Link finally looked away from their reflections, his eyes settling on Rusl as he waited for him to continue.

Rusl met the boy's gaze. "What was it that had you so unsettled today?" he asked seriously.

Link's gaze returned to the water, unable to quell the feelings of shame rising within him.

Still, Rusl was not being imposing or critical. He'd asked the question from the standpoint of a concerned friend, and Link understood this. There was no avoiding it.

"I…" he took a deep breath, stealing his nerves. Rusl continued to watch him patiently.

"I don't know," he finally admitted with a sigh. "When that crowd surrounded us, I just… panicked. I felt like I was drowning," his voice lowered considerably from shame and embarrassment. Rusl only nodded, clapping him on the shoulder in reassurance.

"You must think I'm a coward."

The man shook his head. "Not at all; in fact, your father had the same problem."

Link looked over at his friend curiously. "He did?" he asked softly.

"Yes. You take after him more than you know, Link. He was a good man, and certainly not a coward."

Link nodded a little in agreement, looking off in sadness. They didn't talk about his father often. He had died in a freak accident when Link was twelve. He was barely old enough to take care of himself, yet mature enough to suffer from the intense grief of losing his only parent.

It was then that he and Rusl had first become close. The older man had looked out for him, but hadn't tried to replace his father. For that, Link was eternally gratefully.

He'd never known his mother. She had died giving birth to him.

"Link," Rusl started, effectively breaking the silence, "do you remember the sword I wanted you to deliver before all that trouble started in Hyrule? The ceremony is going to be held next week. I think it would do you good to go."

Link eyed him cautiously. "What do they expect me to do?" he asked softly, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He didn't think he could face such a large mass of people again so soon.

"I spoke to the Princess. She said she would be happy to have a page meet you at the gates to receive it. You wouldn't have to do anything besides take the sword to the city."

Link thought for a few moments, before nodding. "Alright, I'll do it."

The older man smiled and squeezed his shoulder in thanks. "It's getting late. We should head back."

T.B.C.

**Author's Note:**

Zelda's pushy, isn't she?

About the pairing, it will definitely be Midna and Link. Midna won't actually appear till much, much later. Until then, Ilia and Zelda will be 'circling.'

Ilia has no knowledge of Midna (obviously), so as far as she knows, he's available.

As for Zelda…well, you'll see.

Thanks again for all the reviews and support! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

1/03/07: Combined Chapter 2 and 3 into one chapter (Chapter 2) after several complaints that the chapters were too short. Makes more sense since it's all the same day, anyway.


	4. Drowning

**Shadow and Light**

**Chapter 3: Drowning**

Telma raised her head at the hollow sound of an empty glass hitting the table top. Her plump lips twitched into an amused smile.

"Take it easy, hun. Save some for the crew tonight," she chided light heartedly.

The bar was just about empty. A small group of regulars had taken up a table on the far side of the dimly lit tavern. Besides them, she only had one other customer.

Link.

She never thought she'd see the day. The boy had come in as fidgety as a wet cat, though he would never admit it. She was happy to see him alive and well, and indulged him when he asked for a drink…and another…and another.

Now he seemed as docile as a content lamb, ready to nod off where he sat.

She worried, of course. He'd told her very little about how things were back in Ordon, and had acted evasive when she'd asked how he was. Something was obviously troubling him, as he certainly wasn't drinking for the sake of socializing.

In the end however, she decided she'd leave him be. Everyone had their share of troubles. Why would Link be any different? She wouldn't chase him out of her bar by being nosey just yet.

She poured more of the amber liquid into his glass, before leaving to tend to the other group. Lost in a bit of a daze, his eyes followed her before dropping to study his drink.

'_Amber_', Link thought, '_like Midna's eyes…'_

Before his mind could continue down that road, he raised the glass to his lips and swallowed a mouthful, relishing the way it burned his throat. He didn't know why, but the feeling comforted him, somehow.

His senses were steadily dulling. He'd never resorted to drinking before, but he was vaguely aware of the ale's effects on him. A warm, prickling sensation had spread over his skin, and he was feeling unusually drowsy. Apathy filled his mind like a thick, impenetrable fog.

Some distant part of him felt he should start for home. He'd finished with his errand hours ago, when he'd delivered the sword to a fidgety page waiting by the southern gate.

Then again, what did it matter? No one in Ordon seemed to expect him home anytime soon. He had the whole day to spend as he pleased.

'_What a brave, noble, selfless hero you are,'_ he mused sarcastically to himself. _'Here you sit, drowning yourself in ale over something you can never change. Just how low have you come, _hero_?'_

Again, the apathy kicked in. He raised the half empty glass and drained it.

Drowning suited him just fine.

A man in the group was raising his voice in angry excitement. From the sounds of things, he was telling a story to his friends.

A single word cut through Link's stupor like a sword; Mirror. His focus immediately sharpened, and he stared openly at the men while the story continued.

"Aye, my boy found the damn thing when he was playin' with his friends a few weeks ago," the man was saying. "At first I agreed to let 'im keep it. It looked old and kinda valuable. 'Figured no harm could come of it. But then some pretty strange things started happenin'." He paused to take a swig of his drink. "That boy of mine, he started actin' funny. Argued a lot with the others; started talkin' back to me and the missis. Kinda picked at his food, and he hardly ever slept. I tell ya, that mirror shard was bad news. Threw the damn thing into the river, and goddesses help anyone who comes across it."

Link's mind was racing, despite the effects of the ale. Could it have been a piece of the Mirror of Twilight? Was it possible? He stood quickly, his heart pounding. He had to ask Zelda. If anyone knew, she would.

He only managed two steps towards the door before he fell.

Damn the floor for tilting so much.

His knees quaked as he started to push himself up again. A strong pair of hands took hold of his upper arms.

"Now now, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Telma asked him from behind. "You ain't gonna be sick, are ya?"

It took him a moment to register who she was, and another to process her question. "No," he replied. "I need to find the princess and ask her something."

"Not right now, you don't," Telma chided somewhat harshly. Link didn't realize just how much he'd slurred when he spoke. "Your breath reeks of ale, you can't walk straight, and you sound like you've been clubbed in the back of the head a few dozen times," she told him bluntly. "C'mon. You ain't going anywhere until you've slept this off." He stumbled forward, guided by her tight grip on his arms, unable to voice any protests. A few minutes later, he found himself in a small, dimly lit room, being pushed down onto a low cot. Something thick was draped over him and tucked around his shoulders, just before he succumbed to sleep.

----

He drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep, unable to process much in the short time he spent awake. There finally came a time where he parted crusty eyelids, aware that he was in a bed not his own. He didn't remember coming here, or even where 'here' was.

He smelled of ale. His nose crinkled in disgust as he rolled lethargically onto one side. What had he been doing? Drinking obviously, but he dimly remembered hearing something at the bar. What had it been about…?

The mirror.

He sat up with a startled gasp. What time was it? Where was the princess? He had to find her, had to know whether or not his hope was in vain.

His head throbbed in protest, and his stomach twisted sharply. With a soft groan, he sank back down onto the mattress. Just what had he done to himself? He didn't remember getting hurt at all…

A door opened somewhere. Light flooded the small room, and his head flared anew with pain. He hissed softly, his eyes clenching shut as he turned his face away.

"G'mornin, sugar," Telma greeted. Though her voice was amused, she kept it low for his sake.

"Morning?" he croaked, dazed.

"Yes sir, you slept straight through the night. What did you expect?" Telma asked, setting her lantern down on a small table. Something was being pressed against his lips. "Drink up, kiddo. It helps."

Begrudgingly he swallowed, despite the protests of his stomach. Whatever it was, it didn't taste all that wonderful.

"Chu jelly, bee larva and ginger. Best hangover tonic you'll ever find," she explained cheerfully.

"Hangover?" Link asked, his voice strained as he fought to keep from throwing up.

"Boy, you are new at this, aren't you? That's what happens when you dip into the bottle. Best try to remember that before you do it again, hunny." She rested her hands on her wide hips and leaned forward, peering closely into his eyes. "Now, I don't think it's any of my business, but I know something's been bothering you. Rusl's said as much when he visits, and what you did last night only proves it. I'm not saying you need to tell _me_ what's goin' on in that head of yours, but I don't think it'll do you any good to hide it from the world, either." She drew back, still eyeing him critically. "I'm willing to bet Ilia is beside herself worrying about you. I doubt that's something you want for her."

When she mentioned Ilia, Link looked off to the side in guilt. How could he ever tell her that he'd fallen in love with someone else? Ilia would be heart broken.

"I need to speak to the Princess," he said slowly after a moment. "What time is it?"

"Too early for you to be getting up, that's for sure," Telma replied, looking off a little herself. "I can see your head's poundin' through your eyes. Just sleep a little while longer. I'll wake you in a bit."

She kept her word. A little after noon, she returned to rouse him. Grateful, he thanked her for her hospitality before leaving to meet with the princess.

-----

"Your highness, you have a visitor."

Princess Zelda turned gracefully towards the guard. She nodded to him. "Please, bring him in."

The doors at the far end of the hall parted. She could only make out his silhouette as he was brought inside, until the doors were closed again behind him. She couldn't help but think he looked terrible. His hair was disheveled and his clothing wrinkled from a restless night. As he got closer, she noticed his eyes had a slight red tinge, and the faint smell of ale clung tenaciously to him.

In turn, he was awed by her beauty, as he always was. Her blonde hair was clean, tied neatly into an elaborate fashion while stray wisps of it framed her pale face. She was wearing a light blue dress, trimmed in white and gold. The front had a low cut, revealing more of her pale skin and the elegant curve of her collar bones. Blushing in shame at his filthy appearance, he lowered his gaze and studied the floor as he bowed to her.

"You majesty, I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not; what may I do for you, Link?" she asked gently. She wasn't disgusted by his disheveled state, simply concerned. "Is everything all right?"

Ignoring her last question, he straightened from his bow and met her gaze. "I was hoping you could tell me more about the mirror of twilight," he said hesitantly. "If there was any possibility of—"

"The mirror was completely destroyed, Link. You know that," the princess interrupted gently.

"I know," Link replied, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes strayed from her. "I was there, after all. But…" he hesitated again, wondering just how much he should say. "Is there any chance that there was more than one mirror?"

Zelda thought about it for a moment. "I have never heard of another mirror existing," she said thoughtfully. "I suppose it is possible, but highly unlikely." She looked up at him, suddenly suspicious. "Why do you ask this?"

He shrugged listlessly. "Wishful thinking, I suppose," he admitted softly, unable to meet her gaze. Something warned him to remain silent about what he'd overheard the night before.

He felt the princess's eyes soften a little with sympathy. "I know you miss her, Link. It will be difficult for you, but I think it best if you tried to move on. She would want you to be happy."

For some reason, her words struck a dissonant chord in him. How could she tell him to move on? How could she make it sound so easy?

He bowed stiffly to her. "Thank you for your time, your highness," he murmured. "I'll keep your advice in mind."

With that, he turned and started to leave. Zelda frowned softly with concern, but she let him go without another word. She could understand his pain, and knew it was something only time could ease.

She could understand because in a way, she felt it too.

------

Link stopped to bathe in the Faron Spring before he went back to Ordon. He was ashamed of himself for what he'd done, and he didn't want to come back smelling like a drunkard.

He couldn't stop thinking about the mirror. If there was the slightest chance of seeing Midna again, he would go for it. What else did he have to hang on to?

As his mind wandered, he felt something settle softly on his head. He glanced down into the shallow spring, and smiled faintly. A tiny orb of light had settled on his hair, its transparent wings beating lazily now and then.

Since the end of his quest, it wasn't unusual to see fairies in the springs. The tiny creatures were peaceful, and were even said to possess immense healing abilities. For some reason, the sight of one always seemed to lift his spirits.

"Hey there, little guy. Better watch out, I need to wash my hair," he warned, reaching up to gently nudge the creature. It beat its wings and calmly fluttered away, only to perch on Epona's nose.

A small stream of chilled water was falling down into the spring from a ledge above him. He moved to stand beneath it, rubbing at his scalp, trying to wash away the smell.

"I was worried when you didn't come back, yesterday."

Link yelped with surprise, choking as water poured into his open mouth. As he coughed and spluttered, he silently thanked every god and goddess in Hyrule that Epona was standing so close, hiding his nakedness from the new arrival.

"Rusl!" he finally stammered, moving closer to the mare to hide himself. "Ever hear of this thing called privacy?!"

The older swordsman couldn't help the laughter that poured from him. That sounded more like the Link he knew. "How was I to know you were back? No one has seen you since you left. I'm completely innocent," he defended, still grinning in amusement.

Despite the older man's light heartedness, Link couldn't help but feel guilty. "Sorry I came back so late. Something…came up," he told Rusl evasively.

"It's all right, lad. No harm done." An awkward moment of silence passed between them. Rusl knew there was something more to this, but didn't want to pry. Link felt guilty for having lied, and didn't know what else to say. He shivered; his skin was still wet, and it was getting late.

"Rusl?"

"Yes?"

"Could you toss me my clothes?"

Realization dawned on the man, and he chuckled again. "I suppose so. Or I could just leave you to your business. I only came to get some water for Eli," he held up a bottle as though to prove his point before he bent to fill it.

"How's the baby doing?"

"She's wonderful. Colin loves her. He seems very proud to be a big brother."

"That's great," Link said, and he meant it, too.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Rusl agreed whole heartedly. "Well, I best be off. Talk to you later, Link," he called, before leaving Link to finish his bath.

----

**Author's Note:**

If anyone says this chapter is too short, I just may curl up and die. I really felt like I was rambling just to make it longer. I'm not capable of writing humongous chapters, guys. I just can't do it. Compared to what I used to write, 1,500 words seemed quite long to me. This one's around 2,400 (6 full pages), but again, I think I dragged. :-/ I'm afraid of slipping into that.

I kinda feel like I lost my voice somewhere in all of that, too. –sighs and shrugs- Not a good time to start getting all self-conscious and uncertain.

Anyway, I just realized that the fairies will do that in the game…perch on your head, I mean. I thought it was cute, hence the random fairy. " I'm a sucker for that kind of thing.

In response to some of the reviews—No, Link's parents were never brought up in Twilight Princess. So yes, I did make all that up about them. I know his mother dying in childbirth seems cliché, but it probably wasn't all that uncommon in Hyrule, considering the limited technology (and their lack of respectable and/or sane doctors OO" ).

So yeah, I may make up tidbits here and there, if only to fill in gaps that the game left behind. Hopefully that won't be a problem.

So yeah…hope you enjoyed this chapter/the story so far! Thanks so much for all the reviews/support!

8/05/07: Fixed a typo.


	5. Vanishing

**Shadow and Light**

**Chapter 4: Vanishing  
**

_Midna screamed again, the sound cutting off abruptly as she slammed into another wall. _

"_Midna!" Link cried, starting to run after her. He knew it was in vain; she was too high up for him to reach. He could only hope that the odd artifact surrounding her was protecting her from the blows._

_She disappeared, slipping over a roof and out of his sight. "Midna!" he called helplessly. Long moments slipped by where he could hear nothing save the pounding rain on the rooftops and the occasional rumble of thunder. Anxiety and worry threatened to squeeze the life out of his very heart. _

_Suddenly, a large, ominous looking form rose up above the buildings. Its body was dark, its multiple limbs pulsing with immense power. Link stumbled backwards in surprise. He could barely make out the fused shadow artifact on what may have been the creature's head. _

"_Midna?" he whispered, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and awe._

_The giant creature pounced onto the yellowish crystal surrounding the castle. It scurried up the wall of it like a huge spider, scratching and pounding as it went. Link watched, still in shock. Two of its many arms rose above its head, and a golden spear like weapon appeared in its hands. Trembling as though furious, it brought down the weapon's point. A gust of wind roared through the market as the barrier shattered and fell._

_Amidst the blinding light, Link could barely make out a small figure falling limply to the ground. "Midna!" _

He woke up with a start, his breathing quick and uneven. Wide eyes surveyed his surroundings.

The inside of his home was bathed in the soft glow of moonlight. Nothing was amiss. He forced himself to take a few deep, cleansing breaths before getting up, pacing the wooden floor restlessly.

"I need to see her again," he thought aloud. "I don't care what I have to do…I need to see her. I have to know…" his voice trailed. What was it that he needed to know? If she was all right? If her kingdom was fairing well?

If she returned his feelings?

Shakily he ran his hand through his messy blond hair. His gaze wandered over his things restlessly. A large table sat against the wall, its surface covered in an array of photos and books. The occasional dish had been left out. A piece of parchment lay on the floor where it had fallen, along with a broken pencil. Dust had piled thick onto the majority of his items; he simply hadn't felt up to tidying the place.

Before he could really comprehend what he was doing, he grabbed his lantern and climbed down into his basement. His feet carried him to a large storage shelf against the far wall.

Sitting there in a neat, folded pile were the hero's clothes.

A small mirror sat in the corner behind him. He didn't look into it until after he'd shed his Ordonian clothing, and had dressed in the white underclothes and forest green tunic. He hesitantly picked up the sheathed Ordonian sword that leaned against the wall beside the shelf and strapped it over his shoulder.

Finally, he gazed into that mirror.

Where his reflection should've been, he saw the savior—the hero. So familiar, and yet still a stranger to him.

He wasn't sure why he chose to dress in those clothes. He was only looking for pieces of a broken mirror, a task just as easily done in his normal attire.

Yet for some reason, it felt right. He felt relieved to be wearing it.

It was time.

Dawn was still a few hours off. Link left his home and walked over to Epona. She was grazing peacefully, the moonlight shimmering off her white and chestnut coat. As he got closer, her ears pricked and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Hey girl; feel up to an adventure?" he asked, reaching up to stroke her nose. She pressed it against his palm affectionately.

Link grinned just a little bit. Though he did miss being able to speak with her, as he often had in wolf form, they could still understand one another.

"Me too. Let's go."

"Link?"

He glanced over his shoulder, startled by the voice. A small, blond-haired boy stood nearby, watching him closely.

"Colin?" he asked in disbelief. "You should be in bed, it's really late."

"My little sister was crying a lot. Mom and Dad are calming her down, so I thought I'd go outside for awhile," he eyed Link's clothes, before looking up at the older boy. "Are you…leaving again?" he asked softly.

Link's good spirits sank, being ebbed away by fresh waves of guilt. "I…I'm sorry, Colin. I have to. There's something I have to do."

Colin's gaze fell for a few moments, before he looked up at Link again. He was smiling, but still seemed sad. "That's okay. I think Dad knew you would…he always says that you've been looking for something since you came home, and that was why you seemed different," he was quiet a moment, thinking over what he'd just said. "So…is that why you're leaving? To look for it?"

It was Link's turn to smile sadly. "Yeah, it is," he admitted softly. "Colin," he knelt in front of him so he could look him in the eye. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

The small boy looked up in surprise and nodded. "Sure! Anything…"

"I need you to keep an eye on everyone for me, okay? Especially Ilia; take care of her for me?"

Colin nodded. "Okay, I will. Promise!" his face fell a little. "But Link…you'll be back, won't you?"

Link nodded, his face grave. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Promise."

The boy smiled up at him. "Good."

Link returned the smile, patting the boy's shoulder in reassurance. "Take care of yourself," he said at last as he climbed up into Epona's saddle. With a gentle kick, the two of them were on their way, leaving Colin to stand alone in the moonlight.

----

Link sighed miserably. Water trickled steadily down his face. His hair hung limp, some strands plastered to his skin. Not even his clothes had survived; every layer was completely soaked. Whenever the wind blew, it slit through the wet fabric like a knife, chilling him to the bones.

It'd been pouring rain since dawn. The dusty path that stretched across Hyrule's grassy plains had been reduced to mud. Even Epona's soft chestnut coat had turned slick, access water trickling down her belly and dripping onto the ground.

They were traveling along the edge of Zora's River, Link's eyes constantly scanning for anything that resembled a mirror. He hoped the artifact would be easy to spot, though the past several hours of searching had so far proven in vain.

A figure came into view up ahead. Link tensed briefly, unable to distinguish more than a silhouette. Epona continued to walk undaunted, though her ears perked as she noticed it. The hero squinted, studying the creature as they crept closer. It was tall and lanky, almost human looking. As the distance between them shortened, he could start to make out the pale blue color of its slick, smooth skin.

Zora.

Its back was to them. The driving rain must have drowned out the sound of Epona's hoof beats, as it made no motion to show it heard them coming. Link let himself relax.

The Zoran people were peaceful and civilized. Their domain was located at the very end of the river. In a way, they were the guardians to the country's water source. The hero doubted he had any reason to fear.

"Excuse me," Link called hesitantly. It was very possible that the Zoras had already found the mirror, and if that was the case then this one could point him in the right direction.

No reply. The Hylian frowned.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hopefully it was a male. It was hard to tell at times.

Still, the creature didn't move.

Link sighed in frustration and dismounted, his boots splashing in the mud. Was the rain so loud that it couldn't hear him? Maybe he wasn't speaking loud enough; that seemed to be a common problem for him.

He walked up behind the still Zora and reached to put a hand on its shoulder.

Before Link had even touched him, the lithe creature spun sharply, a slimy, pale hand shooting out to grip the Hylian's throat. "You will not take it from me!"

Link's eyes widened in shock. Immediately he gripped the Zora's wrist, trying to alleviate the pressure crushing his windpipe. The hold on his throat only tightened, effectively cutting off his air supply. His attacker's sharp teeth were clenched behind slightly parted lips, his face darkened into a threatening grimace.

Link started to struggle; his lungs were already starting to burn painfully, and he could hear little save the rapid beating of his heart. He itched to yank his sword from its scabbard and just run his opponent through, but something deep inside held the instinct at bay.

Desperate all the same, he kicked at the Zora's bare stomach with as much force as his numbing limbs could muster. Crude, but it did the trick. The aquatic creature stumbled back, releasing its hold on him.

Link coughed violently, struggling to stay on his feet as oxygen filtered back into his lungs. His spotted vision focused for a moment on the ground while he was gasping in air, and he finally saw just why the Zora had reacted as he had.

Laying half submerged in the river was the mirror.

He immediately started towards it, all other thoughts driven from his mind for a few fleeting moments.

…Until his attacker recovered.

A slimy, lithe body collided into his, and he felt himself fall heavily onto the muddy ground. He dimly heard Epona whinny in distress as he fumbled to fight against the weight on top of him.

The pair tumbled around on the ground for a bit, mud soon covering every inch of them. Link's opponent was fighting him erratically, as though lost in a fit of rage. This gave him the upper had. He just had to land a good blow to knock him out…

There! As the Zora lunged for him again, Link rolled nimbly out of the way, letting his opponent continue into the mud and slick grass. With a soft growl he crashed his fist into the back of the creature's head.

It worked; the Zora slumped into the mud, slipping from consciousness. Link took a moment to catch his breath before he turned his attacker onto his side. It wouldn't do to drown him…

Good deed completed, Link turned his gaze to the mirror. Slowly he walked towards it, hardly daring to breath. The markings engraved on the smooth glass were unmistakable; it was a mirror of twilight. Most of its edges were rough and uneven from where it'd broken off.

He hesitated a moment, unsure if he should pick it up. The mirror seemed to bring out some kind of darkness in those that touched it; would it do the same to him? He'd never actually touched the mirror shards before. Midna had always taken them before he'd had the chance.

'_Midna…'_

His jaw set with determination. What did it matter, so long as he got to see Midna again?

Cautiously he reached down, taking the mirror into his hands and lifting it from the soggy riverbed. The grey sky above swirled on its surface, mesmerizing him briefly. Droplets of water speckled the smooth glass, shimmering a white color when the light caught them just right.

Tilting the mirror ever so slightly, he found his own reflection. Sopping wet hair, cheeks flushed from the chill of the wind and cold, deep blue eyes brimming with the faintest hope…

He blinked, suddenly realizing that the mirror was steadily becoming transparent. Panic was just beginning to cloud his senses, when the object seemed to fragment into little black shards. For a moment he was convinced that Midna was there, stowing the object away as she'd always done during their quest.

That idea was soon banished as the fragments swarmed together and shot at him, seeming to absorb into his chest.

Link gasped, more from surprise than physical discomfort. He looked down at his chest in shock, feeling around with his hands as he searched for a wound. There was nothing. He didn't feel any different. Uneasy, he moved closed to the river's edge and peered down at his reflection. It was difficult to make out through the myriad of ripples cast by the rain, but he didn't seem to look any different, either.

"What….what happened?"

Link blinked in surprise and turned to the once comatose Zora. The creature was struggling to sit up, hesitantly reaching up to rub at the aching spot on his head. Feeling slightly guilty, Link walked over and crouched down beside him. "Sorry about that," he apologized softly. "You…kinda lost yourself for awhile, there." Wide, dark eyes rose to meet his gaze, a look of disbelief clouding his expression.

"The mirror," he realized with a gasp, immediately turning to look for it along the riverbed.

"It's gone," Link told him, his voice still quiet.

"Gone? Where?!" the Zora demanded, looking panic stricken. Link rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Try not to worry about it. What were you doing out here?"

The Zora still seemed dazed. "Prince Ralis heard there were some disturbances downriver. He sent a bunch of us to check it out. The rest of them already went back, but when I saw the mirror I stayed back to look at it." As he spoke about the mirror, Link noticed the Zora's eyes gloss over. Slightly alarmed, he tightened his grip on the Zora's shoulder. Dark eyes focused on him again. An awkward silence hung in the air between them. Rain still beat steadily into the river and soil.

"You should go back to the domain," Link finally spoke. "The Prince will want to know that you're okay."

He nodded. "Yes…yes, I suppose you are right." The lithe creature got to his feet and gave Link one last look. "Thank you, young swordsman. Farewell." And with that, he dove into the river and disappeared.

T.B.C.

**Author's Note:**

So sorry for the delay; I really struggled with this chapter, and school has started up again since my last update, so I don't have as much time to brainstorm/write as I did. Forgive me?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up.

Thank you for all the reviews and such! I'm grateful for your support.

Until next time.


	6. Forewarnings

**Shadow and Light**

**Chapter 5: Forewarnings**

The rain continued to fall steadily as Link and Epona wandered the field. As the sun began to set and a chilled evening wind started to blow, Link found himself aching for the warmth of his own home and a crackling fire. The idea was tempting, especially as violent shivers started to course through his body.

'_I really have grown soft these past few months,'_ he thought to himself with a sigh. _'Midna would've yanked my ears if I even thought of this.' _Subconsciously, he reached up to rub at the tips of his ears, remembering the pain caused by the imp's favorite pastime.

Of course, Midna had been in a hurry. He was too, but he didn't have the slightest idea where to start looking next, and one night wouldn't postpone their reunion too much.

"Come on, girl…let's go home for a bit."

He would have to be careful to avoid the villagers. It wouldn't be too difficult; his home was separated from the rest of Ordon, out of sight and mind. He was confident he wouldn't be bothered, so long as he didn't linger come morning.

Epona seemed to perk up a bit at his words. The miserable weather had started to affect her just as much as it had her master. She altered her path, walking towards the Faron province with little to no encouragement, her pace quickening slightly.

Link smiled a little, reaching down to scratch her soaked withers. Wet, shed horse hair stuck to his gauntlet and skin like glue, but he didn't mind.

Time trickled by. Link stared off, falling into a kind of doze. The land darkened into a dismal twilight, the sky so thick with clouds it blocked out most light. His skin stung from the cold, yet he was beginning to feel flushed. With every hoof beat, his eyelids seemed to get heavier, and he began to feel strangely woozy.

"_Fever?"_ he wondered, reaching up to press chilled fingers against his temple. Sure enough, his touch was met with unusual heat. "_Damn, not now..." _

He sighed and slumped a little in his seat. He'd never gotten hit by illness so fast before. Exhaustion was seeping into him as deep as the chill from the rain. His posture drooped until he was practically lying against the mare's neck.

"Epona, I'm gonna close my eyes for a little bit; take us home, girl," he whispered softly. Goddesses, it took so much effort even to talk.

He'd just started to drop off, when he heard an odd, yet familiar noise. The wavering tone of a trumpet sounded all around them. Epona snorted; he felt her body dance sideways. She was scared, spooking, and he couldn't seem to make himself get up. Another sound—the hollow clunk of sticks beating against one another. They were getting closer.

Epona lurched beneath him, and they flew.

----------

There was a sound somewhere in the forest. Startled, she pulled the ocarina away from her lips, and let the music trail off into the night. Crickets were chirping melodically; a soft breeze whispered in the trees, mixing with the sound of rainwater trickling off the foliage. What had she heard, just now?

The spirits spoke of an approaching stranger.

She began to run, her footsteps silent. A fairy fluttered just over her shoulder, illuminating her path with a soft glow.

"What is it?" the tiny creature asked.

"Someone is coming."

She ran for some time, her steps graceful and confident. She knew these woods well.

Somewhere ahead of them, there was a thudding noise and the startled snort of a creature. A mischievous giggle. She stopped running and waited.

A little creature bounded out in front of her, stopping at her feet. He peered up at her from beneath the rim of a raggedy straw hat, a grin spread on his otherwise plain looking face. The girl smiled in greeting.

"Hello, Skull Kid. What have you brought me this evening?"

It giggled, twirling in place before turning and running past a small bunch of undergrowth. She followed it, stepping through the damp leaves and into the small clearing beyond.

A large creature stood there, watching her. It stood nearly twice her height, all four legs tense as though ready to bolt.

"A horse?" she asked softly, approaching it without fear. Gently, she reached up to run a hand through the mare's wet fur. It had the desired effect. The horse began to relax immediately at her touch, and even released a heavy sigh.

The girl belatedly noticed the saddle and tack. "Someone was riding you," she surmised, before glancing about the clearing. A large figure lay crumpled on the ground a short distance away. She left the mare and walked towards it, more cautiously this time. The skull kid giggled again.

"Careful; it's a big person," warned her fairy. It hovered nervously over the motionless figure, casting a soft blue glow over the pale boy's face. Cautiously, the girl knelt beside the figure, studying his pale flesh and soaked, straw-colored hair. What interested her most was his clothing.

"He's dressed like a Kokiri," the fairy noted.

"Sato, get help. He's sick."

The fay turned to her, wings beating frantically in disbelief. "What? But he's an outsider!"

"No..." The girl looked sadly down at the figure, green locks of shoulder length hair falling softly over her eyes. "Not exactly. Do as I say, and hurry."

After a moment's hesitation, the small creature sighed in resignation. "Alright…please be careful, Saria."

----------

The fires; goddesses, the fires... A soft groan forced its way through his throat as he twisted away from the heat. He felt something soft brush against his skin as he moved. Crusty eyelids opened slowly, a deep aching pain meeting his tired gaze. His vision was blurry, and the lighting in the room was dim, but he knew he was in an unfamiliar place.

Something moved in the corner of his vision. He jerked, suddenly afraid, limbs scrambling to put distance between this possible enemy and himself. The movement became a person—a girl. She was suddenly there beside him, tiny hands pressing against his shoulders, trying to get him to lie back down.

"Please calm down. You aren't in any danger here," she told him softly. Her voice seemed oddly familiar, yet his eyes told him he was gazing upon a stranger.

It took him a few moments to gather his wits and force air through his throat. "Who are you?" he asked. His voice was husky and raw. A small smile graced her lips, but he could see a deep sadness cloud her eyes.

"My name is Saria. I found you collapsed in the forest. You're at my house."

"Saria…" he murmured hazily. Her name sounded vaguely familiar as well, but he couldn't have known her. He didn't think he would forget seeing someone with hair like hers; it was the color of summer grass. "Are…are your parents here?" he asked after a moment. It was hard to speak—his throat felt as though it'd been lined with gravel.

To his surprise, she giggled in amusement. Gently she dabbed at his forehead with a cloth. The coolness of it brought some relief from the suffocating heat. "Kokiri do not have parents, Link."

Link's eyes widened and he stared at her, dumbfounded. "Ko…Kokiri? But I thought they were only a…a legend," A long moment passed, his sluggish brain processing the rest of what she had said. "Wait…how do you know my name?"

"Kokiri are just as real as the Hero of Time," she informed him with a gentle, yet sad smile. "You look just like him. I suppose it was only natural for me to call you by his name."

"You knew him?" Link asked in tired wonder.

"Yes." The misery in her eyes was impossible to miss.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's fine," she reassured, her gentle smile returning. "You should try to rest." She started to get up, leaving the damp cloth on his brow.

"Wait."

She paused and turned to look at him, emerald eyes sparkling in the dim glow of candle light.

"My horse…"

"She's fine. She's just outside."

Link sighed with relief before another thought came to him through the feverish haze. "I was looking for something: a broken piece of mirror," he told her softly. The question of whether she had seen it remained unspoken.

Saria looked troubled. "I have heard of it. A friend of mine came back from the Lost Woods a few days ago and was eager to tell us about it. When no one showed any interest, he went back in a huff to find it and bring it back to the village. He hasn't come home since."

Link started to sit up, only to have her push him down against the bedding again. "There's already a party looking for him. You're too ill to do more than what is already being done. Rest."

With a sickening jolt, Link realized his rush to get up had not been spurred by concern for the boy, as Saria had assumed. For that fleeting moment, the only thing he cared about was the mirror. The thought that he'd been that heartless, even if only for a second, troubled him, and he sank back down without argument.

Saria waited until she was certain he'd fallen asleep before she slipped out into the cool night air. She started to walk along a well beaten path towards the far end of the village. Dirt and pebbles remained silent beneath her footsteps, and with her black undershirt and simple green jumper, she was practically invisible. Her fairy partner had fallen asleep long ago in the safety of her pocket.

Ancient trees, gigantic compared to those any outsiders had ever seen, lined the path. Windows and doors had been carved into the thick trunks, and even though it was late, several of them were glowing with light from within. The night was silent, save the chirping of autumn crickets, the distant hooting of an owl, and the gentle trickling of a brook that eventually widened into a small pond. She walked beyond the pond, through a small opening in the underbrush and into a vast clearing, where one gigantic tree loomed over all else.

Saria gazed up at it in respectful awe as she approached. Once she was close enough, she gave a small curtsy. "Good evening, Great Deku Tree."

There was a chorus of groans and cracks, and a face seemed to slowly form within the ancient bark. "Welcome, child," it spoke, its low voice rumbling calmly throughout the clearing. "Thou hast come at a late hour. What has you troubled so, Saria?"

She looked up at him, no longer bothering to hide the uncertainty in her eyes. "Great Deku Tree, an outsider has come to us tonight, though he is no stranger to us. It is Link."

The tree smiled fondly. "Ah, the hero has been reborn. Then it is true, what we have heard of the outside world. But still, surely this is not why you have come?"

"No," Saria admitted with a sigh. "He is ill. There is a darkness behind it, and I fear it is the same kind of darkness I sensed from Mido when he spoke of the mirror. Link said he was searching for it."

The tree seemed to frown in thought. "This is certainly troubling news," he groaned softly. "I cannot say for certain what the outcome may be, but it may be best to allow Link to take the mirror from this forest. It is a thing of darkness, and though I worry what it may do to him, it is even more dangerous to my children. If there is any hope, it lies with the hero."

"I agree," Saria said softly. "I just pray Link knows what he's doing…"

----------

All was quiet in Hyrule Castle. Zelda was sitting at an ornately carved desk, reading through a pile of parchments. Every now and then, she would pause to write her name on one in neat Hylian script.

Finally she came across a document that made her pause from her mechanical movements. Unlike most of the papers, it was not marked with an official seal, which meant it was a request, or complaint, from one of her people.

She read the letter carefully, frowning in concern as she finished. "Bulbins?" she murmured to herself.

Having been forgiven for their earlier misgivings on Link's request, Zelda had made an agreement with the Bulbin King. The tribe had been allowed to live in the Gerudo Desert, and had been given the freedom to come and go as they pleased so long as they did not cause trouble. Until now, they had rarely been seen. She hadn't thought much of it; the Bulbins were a proud race who respected strength, but they preferred solitude.

According to the letter, there had been a rapidly increasing number of Bulbin attacks on travelers over the last few days. This news concerned her.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote an official request to meet with the captain of the guard, before slipping it into and envelope and stamping it closed with a wax seal. The next time a maid came in to check on her, she would send it with them.

In the meantime she found she was feeling restless. She got up and walked to the far side of the study to look out the window and into the night. For some reason, she couldn't get the image of Link out of her head. The way he had looked the last time she'd seen him had worried her deeply, and since then she had received word from Ordon that he had gone missing, having only left word with one of the children that he had left to look for something. She suspected she knew what he was looking for, and that did not help ease her fears.

Either he would not find a way back to Midna, and would return to them as heartbroken as before, or he would find a way. But to what ends? How far would he go to see her again? Zelda could only hope that he would tread with caution and reason, though her doubts were impossible to ignore. Reason and desperation never went hand and hand, and there was little denying how desperate Link had seemed the last she'd laid eyes on him.

"Oh Nayru," she sighed in prayer. "Please, wherever he is, guide him with your wisdom. He needs it now, more than ever."

T.B.C.

**Author's Note: **

I'm so sorry for the long wait. College had my hands tied for quite awhile, and I was spending a lot of time preparing for a big music "test" which I unfortunately ended up failing, anyway. :-/ Ugh.

Anyway, after that I'd lost where I was going with this, and I was afraid I had lost the characters' voices as well. I was scared to pick it up again because I didn't want to let you all down with a watery version of where this story was going. I think I may have gotten it back, and I'm force-feeding myself by playing Twilight Princess again. I hope my voice hasn't changed or disintegrated; that was my biggest fear getting back into this.

Thank you all for your patience and your continued reviews over these past few months. I went back and read through a lot of them to try and inspire myself to continue. Your support means a lot to me, and I'm really grateful for all your words of encouragement and advice.

The next update shouldn't take as long as this one did. "

So, until next time, take care.


End file.
